


I don't mean to taunt, but I can't help but flaunt

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, Stripper AU, priyanka is the best wing woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: “Alright, alright. Is your hot friend going to be there?” Although they had never met, the pictures that Lemon had seen of Priyanka’s friend were enough to get her very interested in the girl. She didn’t know much about her, only that they were long time friends, she went by the name Juice, and she was one of the prettiest girls Lemon had ever seen.“Oh? Juice works there. You’ll be able to see her perform if you come.”That was all Lemon needed to hear; she quickly agreed. The chance to see Juice in action was too good to pass up.aka, i finally finished the lemonjuice stripper au
Relationships: Juice Boxx/Lemon (Drag Race)
Kudos: 14





	I don't mean to taunt, but I can't help but flaunt

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something, i never thought i'd be out here posting smut but here we are, after like 2 months this is finally done. can't say i'm gonna write this again any time soon it was mostly an experiment but if people like idk
> 
> title from can you do by the aces which i implore people to check out bc it slaps
> 
> thanks to zyan and mermelada for both betaing i was a fun experiance and i needed the help lol

“Come on, you’ll love it, and I told her I’d bring a friend. Are you telling me you don’t want to see girls with a lack of clothes? I know you do, Lem.” Priyanka poked a clearly annoyed Lemon in the shoulder, not stopping the constant questions for her to come see her friend at a strip club. 

Lemon claimed she didn’t want to, but it made no sense: Lemon liked girls, and had even expressed interest in going a few days prior. Either she got a kick out of turning Priyanka down, or there was something more to it.

“Alright, alright. Is your hot friend going to be there?” Although they had never met, the pictures that Lemon had seen of Priyanka’s friend were enough to get her very interested in the girl. She didn’t know much about her, only that they were long time friends, she went by the name Juice, and she was one of the prettiest girls Lemon had ever seen. 

“Oh? Juice works there. You’ll be able to see her perform if you come.” 

That was all Lemon needed to hear; she quickly agreed. The chance to see Juice in action was too good to pass up. 

\---

By the time they made it there, Juice had already begun performing; she walked around like she owned the place, and it immediately caught Lemon’s attention. Priyanka got them a table, leaving a distracted Lemon as she went to get drinks. 

Something about the way Juice moved her body was magnetic — Lemon couldn’t help watching as she made her way to customers, taking tips and seeming to flirt a little with them, in a way that made Lemon burn with jealousy. She had no right to feel that way, though watching Juice interact with anyone who wasn’t her was infuriating. 

Juice expected it to be a normal night, do her thing, flirt with a few people for extra tips and such. Then, she locked eyes with a pretty girl from across the room. To say she was clearly checking her out was an understatement — the girl looked at her in a way that no one else had: as if Juice was the hottest person around, and it was an honor to look at her. She was cute, staring with her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes were always on Juice, no matter where she moved. 

Lemon felt herself lose all ability to function the second her hands grabbed a tip the blonde had somehow been able to hand her. Juice stayed there for longer than Lemon could cope with; as if she wasn’t hot enough already, seeing her toned arms move to grab the tips drove Lemon insane. She wondered how strong Juice was, would she be able to lift Lemon? Probably. If she could lift a person, how strong were her similarly toned thighs? Could they crush Lemon’s head if—

“Lem, stop drooling over Juice. She knows you find her hot,” Priyanka said, interrupting whatever had been going on between the girls. She placed down two drinks and greeted Juice, as she kept her eyes locked on Lemon. 

“Oh, so you’re the Lemon that Pri has been telling me about? She didn’t mention how cute you were.” Juice practically cooed at Lemon, one of her hands angling her face up to meet her eyes. She didn’t miss how Lemon seemed to hold her breath at the touch, or how her eyes darted after a few seconds of eye contact.

Lemon felt her face heat up the more Juice stared at her, it wasn’t fair how hot she was — the way her dark hair fell over her shoulders, shimmering in the overhead lights, her obsidian eyes that sparkled with something that Lemon couldn’t quite grasp; something that, if she spent too long thinking about it, would overflow and make her feelings all too clear to those around her. As if it wasn’t obvious enough.

She was already in too deep, anything the brunette did left her breathless. Juice smirked at her, turning around to leave, giving Lemon a wink that left her speechless and pining for more. 

“I can’t stick around too long, but I’ll be back soon, my darling.” Juice smirked behind her, feeling Lemon shakily inhale at the prolonged contact. The pet name seemed to push her over the edge, melting into a pile of goo that could only just hum out a response. Lemon was left staring in awe of the brunette, who already knew that she had the cute blonde girl wrapped around her finger.

“So, you two get along well.” Priyanka prodded Lemon, who had been too occupied watching Juice move on to the other customers to notice her friend. She turned to her, seeing a smug grin that made her want to hide from the upcoming mocking. “I’ve never seen you so whipped; I know she’s not wearing much, and you’re as useless as they come, but seriously? You lost it at her touching your face? That’s impressive.” 

Lemon groaned, shoving Priyanka before burying her face into her hands, growing hotter the more Priyanka stared at her. “I hate you.” Although it was meant to come out annoyed or lightly harsh, Lemon’s words cracked with her embarrassment. She knew the moment she looked up, Priyanka would still be staring, wearing that smug grin that made Lemon want to fade away then and there out of embarrassment. 

The night continued, other girls came and left, Lemon and Priyanka enjoyed themselves while a certain someone was preoccupied with other customers. She felt her eyes wander over to the girl, and every so often they would make eye contact, leaving Lemon flustered. 

Something about the way Lemon ducked her head down the second Juice winked towards her was adorable, and left Juice wanting to know more of her quirks. 

Priyanka was less amused by everything. It was her own planning and fault; she had somewhat underestimated how enamoured Lemon would be. There was something about her blank stare, the way she couldn’t quite respond to their conversation, too distracted by the small brunette. It was funny at first, getting progressively less amusing as time went on. She wanted nothing more than to force them into a room to get rid of all this sexual tension.

Oh... They had private rooms in the back of the club, open for any customer to hire out. Priyanka saw her escape from Lemon in this state when Juice made her way back around to their table.

Juice offered a silent nod in greeting to Priyanka, before finding a place in Lemon’s lap. It was amusing to watch the blonde freeze, trying to process what was happening and blankly not knowing how to react. 

“You two need to get a room.” The curt observation came out snider than intended. Juice laughed in response, her hands once again finding their way to Lemon’s face.

“We could always go somewhere a little more... private?” Her hand slipped lower, slowly making its way down Lemon’s hip, leaving her staring wide eyed, breath hitching in her throat as Juice lightly gripped her waist. “If you wanted that, princess?” 

The use of the pet name made Lemon’s eyes glint with something Juice needed to unravel, the only response she got was a nod, followed by more money quietly pushed into her hand. 

“Oh, no, you’ve given me enough. This is on the house; let’s go somewhere more private. I’m sure you’re dying to,” Juice murmured, guiding Lemon up and keeping her hand on her waist. Their hands intertwined as the brunette led Lemon to the back of the club, past the other tables of horny old men staring at the clear sexual tension as if it was the most foreign thing.

Juice practically pushed Lemon into the room, locking the door behind them before her hands latched back onto her body. One moved back to her face, pulling her into a heated kiss that only broke as they positioned themselves on one of the couches in the dimly lit room. Lemon pulled Juice on top of her, finally finding it in her to respond with more than a whimper. Her fingers found themselves curling around the fabric of Juice’s bra, tracing her thumb over the top of it, itching to pull it off but not yet having the confidence.

“Look at you, still so nervous, aren’t you, princess? There’s nothing to be worried about. I’ve got you, and I'm not letting go until I've made you feel good.” 

Lemon blanked again, but for a different reason: Juice had stopped playing, pulling her shirt off quick and easily, and had begun toying with her breasts, delighting in the little gasps Lemon let out as she did so. 

That wasn’t enough; after a moment, the once quiet girl was now whining for more. Juice made her way down, undoing Lemon’s jeans and sliding her fingers inside them. The constant teasing had done a number on the blonde over the course of the night, leaving her letting out soft moans at every touch. They got louder as Juice put in more energy, Lemon hiding her head into her shoulder to muffle her loud moans. It wasn’t long before she climaxed. Glancing up at Juice with a blissful expression, she pulled her into a softer kiss, one not tainted by lust, but tinged with something that Juice knew would lead to more.

Her shift ended soon after that; and she left with Lemon, ready to go again when they got to Juice’s apartment. The wait was tortuous, especially with the flirtatious comments Juice couldn’t resist as they drove there. At every stoplight, Juice was briefly turning to Lemon with an unreadable expression, or a rare kiss on the cheek if she felt the desire. Watching Lemon gradually lose her ability to mask her impatience was the most temptatious thing she had ever seen. 

Luckily for the blonde, they arrived back soon enough. Lemon felt her control slip away as Juice looped her arm around her waist, using the other hand to pull her into a kiss. They went slower this time, Juice more careful than before. She took the time to take in her beauty, admiring every part of the blonde as she pleasured her. The way Juice softly ran her free hand around Lemon’s body, exploring it all as she thrusted her fingers into the girl. Lemon didn’t take long to climax. Every time Juice touched her, it made her feel something special. It was stronger with her than it had been with anyone else for a very long time. Although the second time took most of her energy, she was still craving to show her affection to the brunette in a way she would appreciate. 

“I wanna make you feel good,” Lemon whispered into Juice’s ear, sending shivers up the other girl's spine as her arms wrapped around her. Juice held back a squeak as Lemon slid her hands under her shirt, pulling it off quickly and getting to work on her jeans. 

Something in the blonde had shifted and it was a sight to behold. Gone was the whiny, needy girl that Juice had been enjoying tending to, and in her place was a soft, confident woman that knew what she wanted and didn’t stop to think about it. She made her way on top of Juice, pressing their lips together in a slow, tender kiss before making her way down. 

Lemon clearly knew what she was doing, occasionally slowing down to check on Juice, but never hesitating with what she did when she got the confirmation it was okay. She got noises out of Juice very easily, reveling in all the different pleasure-filled sounds she would make as they got further. It started as soft moans until she lost the ability to hold back, squealing as she came closer to her orgasm. In the end she felt a rush of euphoria, lying back as she attempted to recover from what had just happened. 

She felt something warm envelop her, realising Lemon was pulling her into a cosy hug that made her eyes begin to flutter shut as a soft feeling washed over her. 

“Who would have thought you would tire so easily!” Lemon teased, poking Juice’s cheek to little reaction other than an adorable scrunch of her face that made Lemon’s heart melt. 

“I’ve been working all night, ‘course I'm gonna be tired,” Juice yawned, her words almost slurred in her sleepy state. “I’ll have a lot more energy next time, don’t worry, princess,” she continued, a grin quickly taking over her features as she rolled over to face Lemon, nesting her head on her shoulder. 

“Oh, there’s going to be a next time? I’m looking forward to it.” Lemon smiled as Juice let out a humm of agreement before yawning again. She couldn’t stay awake much longer, but made her desire for affection known as she nuzzled into the other girl and slung an arm over her waist. Lemon knew she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and that wasn’t a bad thing. 

Juice would wake up tomorrow, remembering everything they had gotten up to with a devious grin, but calmed her desires with soft kisses that made her want to spend all day curled in bed together. While it couldn’t last forever, she made her affectionate feelings known, getting Lemon’s number in the process and agreeing to set up a date in the near future. 

Maybe listening to Priyanka once in a while wasn’t so bad, though Lemon would never tell her that and risk boosting her ego even more.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @winterboxx
> 
> if you liked maybe comment bc i am nervous af to post this


End file.
